El enemigo del ornitorrinco
by Doof-fan
Summary: Un Hombre-robot fue creado con un propósito, veamos un poco de como fue su origen y la inspiración de Doof para construirlo...


**Hola! Aquí traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió en la mañana mientras iba camino a la escuela ^^ Se que debería concentrarme en mi otro proyecto (El fic de fantasía del cual ya llevo unos 3 capítulos) pero no pude evitar escribirlo, tal vez hubiera quedado mejor si lo hubiera escrito con tiempo (tarde 30 minutos) Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Phineas And Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

- ¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!

Nuevamente el agente había ganado una batalla. Voló con su jet pack mientras un derrotado científico malvado maldecía a su enemigo, una rutina que ya se había vuelto cotidiana para ambos. El Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz espero a que Perry se fuera antes de mirar su destruido invento y quejarse por la rapidez con la que fue destruido.

¿Por qué siempre perdía las batallas? ¿En que estaba fallando? No era momento para pensarlo, pero algo debía ir mal, tal vez no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente, o Perry no tenia debilidad

- ¡Eso es! Jamás he podido averiguar que puede derrotar a los ornitorrincos, si encuentro la respuesta seguramente podre vencerlo de una vez por todas.

El doctor intento pensar que seria lo que pudiera contra los ornitorrincos, pero estaba falto de ideas. Recogió las piezas de su aparato destruido y limpio un poco el lugar para el plan de mañana, aunque al rato la pereza lo derroto y fue a ver televisión para descansar.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomo el control, no había mucho para ver en la TV, los canales pasaban frente a sus ojos sin detenerse en ninguno ¿en que momento la televisión se había vuelto tan aburrida? Estaba a punto de apagarla cuando algo llamo su atención. Dejo el control a un lado para ver un documental titulado "¿Quién es el enemigo del ornitorrinco?"

Tal vez en aquel programa estaba su respuesta ¿Quién seria el verdadero enemigo del ornitorrinco? Estaba seguro de que allí encontraría una solución a su duda, rápidamente saco una libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a anotar lo importante.

* * *

- Entonces es el mismo humano – Pensaba Doof después de ver el programa – No son ni las trampas ni los lasers, somos los mismos humanos los verdaderos enemigos del ornitorrinco, y todo lo que los afecta de manera secundaria es nuestra culpa, la contaminación, las armas, etc. Claro que yo nunca atacaría a Perry el ornitorrinco con algo como eso, pero si el ser humano es su enemigo tendría que enfrentarme con el sin ningún tipo de ayuda – Esto ultimo no le gusto para nada, estaba consiente de la marcada ventaja de Perry sobre el – A menos que…

Inmediatamente una idea llego a él. Perry tenia muchas habilidades en batalla superiores a las suyas, pero usaría los recursos de los que disponía. Rápidamente tomo unos planos, sus herramientas y se puso manos a la obra.

Un robot técnicamente no es un humano, pero era lo más parecido que se le podía ocurrir a Doofenshmirtz. Seria algo asi como un "Hombre-robot" Podría hablar y hacerse funcionar por si solo, cosa que es casi exclusiva de los seres vivos. No seria fácil, estaba consiente de eso y sabia que seria una pena que Perry lo destruyera rápidamente, realmente estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en construir aquella maquina.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y Doof estaba exhausto, se le estaba dificultando un poco la tarea, tenía el cuerpo y la mayoría de la estructura terminada, pero faltaba lo más difícil: la cabeza. La inteligencia artificial no era un tema fácil y el estaba consiente de ello. Uso todo lo que sabia para crear el "cerebro" del robot, pero solo logro un sarcástico prototipo (1) que lo saco de quicio y decidió guardarlo en el sótano al colmarse su paciencia. Había perdido mucho tiempo en eso y ya estaba a punto de rendirse, tal vez nunca lograría hacer el robot como quería, además ¿para que? Si Perry lo destruiría apenas saliera a la pelea, no valía la pena hacerlo inteligente. Miro la hora y descubrió lo tarde que era, decidió terminar rápidamente su proyecto, tomo un chip que coloco en la nueva cabeza del ser metálico y espero. Le coloco circuitos básicos, si funcionaba no tendría mucha personalidad y mas bien estaba programado para decir frases cortas, si el robot salía airoso de su primera pelea trabajaría mejor en su carácter y tal vez incluso convertirlo en su ayudante. Los ojos y la boca del androide se encendieron, Doofenshmirtz estaba ansioso y esperaba que este modelo no fuera tan irónico como el prototipo. Pronto el robot se levanto y dijo:

- El enemigo del ornitorrinco, es el hombre

Doof estaba emocionado ¡Había funcionado! Aunque no tuviera mucho que decir y viniera programado con frases algo absurdas, logro terminarlo. El doctor comenzó a revisarlo para afinar detalles y darle una mano de pintura: Su hombre-robot estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Perry el ornitorrinco. Se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, era uno de sus inventos mas complejos y lo único que deseaba era que el agente no lo dañara mucho en batalla, sentía que aquel robot no seria como el resto de sus inadores…¡eso faltaba, un nombre para el!

- ¡Te llamare El-enemigo-del-ornitorrinco-inador! – Se detuvo un momento, no sonaba como le gustaría - ¡El-gigante-y-asesino-hombre-robot-inador! – Tampoco ¿Cómo lo llamaría?

Lo observo detenidamente, si le había constado tantas horas de trabajo y definitivamente no era una maquina parecida a las otras que tenia, su nombre también debería ser diferente. Si era un "Hombre"-robot, también debería tener un nombre que lo distinga de los otros. No le gustaba la idea de que no tuviera "Inador" en el nombre, era como la distinción de sus inventos, pero después de mucho pensarlo se decidió por:

- Norm

- Hola, me llamo Norm – Al parecer le agradaba su nombre –¡ El enemigo del ornitorrinco, es el hombre!

- Si, si, para eso te construí ¿Estas listo para la batalla de mañana?

- ¿Has visto mis llaves?

Definitivamente, Norm no era el ser mas listo de la faz de la tierra, pero de algo estaba seguro Doofenshmirtz, si lograba salir vivo de la pelea de mañana, le haría algunos arreglos y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez aquel robot seria capaz de desarrollar emociones tan complejas como las de un chico de verdad.

* * *

**(1) El prototipo que aparece en "Candace incomunicada"**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la relación entre Doof y Norm siempre se me ha echo divertida y vi que casi no existen historias con ellos 2, ademas de ser uno de los pocos inventos del doctor que no lleva "Inador" en el nombre. Si nos fijamos en sus primeras apariciones casi no tenia personalidad y solo repetía frases hasta los últimos capítulos donde definitivamente paso a ser parte de la historia como un personaje mas :)**

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
